


Divergent (Re-done)

by althea_doll (orphan_account)



Series: Divergent [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, In the Flesh (TV), Pitch Perfect (2012), Supernatural
Genre: AU, All The Ships, Destiel - Freeform, Divergent, F/M, Factions, Pre-Divergent, Siren, backstory of tris/four, fourtris - Freeform, i don't like alligent, i don't own the main story line, jeca - Freeform, just whatever fandom i wants will be in here, kinda mix fandoms, or the characters, so im changing the story, that will be initiats probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/althea_doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own Divergent or the characters and story line. (Now that I've said that) This version of the book Divergent has flash backs of what Tobias and Tris's relationship was growing up in Abnigation for the first few chapters then speeds up to when she leaves for dauntless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Four/Tobias is 16 while Tris is 14 in these first few chapters

I hear a crack sound, like a whip, as I walk through Abnegation. Abnegation is a quiet and selfless faction full of grey, the only color in this place is the food and grass. I walk up to the Edan house to see Tobias getting hit again before falling. I know banging on the windows would be bad, I remember the last time I did something.

_I see the belt come down again before I yell for Tobias then run for my parents. "Mom Marcus is beating up Tobias!" She and my father ran out immediately with me following close behind before my father knocked on Marcus's door. After a few minutes he comes back and opens the door as he is closing his belt buckle. "Well, what do I owe the pleasure?" I quickly get up front with a smile on my face and he just smiles back. "Can I go play with Tobias while you and dad talk?" "NO!" He answered so suddenly and aggressively that I was surprised he still had a strait face. "I mean, he is sleeping. Poor thing, got the flue."_

_My parents fall for it, but I don't._

_"Well then I better check to see if he's ok." My mother speaks this time and Marcus tenses. "I wouldn't want you to catch it Ms. Prior." She shakes her head and has a weird knowing look in her eye. "I work with the factionless everyday, I'll be fine." Tobias comes out and I run up and hug him. "Are you ok?" I whisper so that nobody can hear me. "You shouldn't have done that Beatris, it'll only get worse." "What will get worse?" He jerks and looks at my mother. "My sore throat." She nods but I know she doesn't believe him. "Alright come on Beatris, let the poor boy get better."  We smile at each other sadly before leaving._

_When Tobias gets to school next, he can barely walk._

_I walk him to the girls bathroom an have him sit on the counter as I wet a few paper towels for his lip. "You don't have to do this y'know." I nod. "I wan't you to let me take care of you at least this once." He nods and leans down more as I clean up what his clothes can't hide._

I sigh and point behind me before going to an abandoned warehouse that at the end of Abnegation. I wait for a few hours before I hear him. "I really wish you didn't see that so much." I sigh and turn around to look at him. The damaged isn't as bad as it use to be, maybe his body is just use to it now. I smile and point at the stool before leaving to get the first aid kit before he starts to argue with me. When I get back he is sitting like I asked him too. "We could show this to my parents so that it doesn't get to bad." 

He shakes his head. 

"The choosing ceremony is only a few days away, I'll be fine." He grabs my hand and holds it to his heart, I feel it beat as he breaths steadily. "See, I'm alive and breathing with a beating heart. I'll be just fine." I look at our hands before intertwining them. "What am I supposed to do while your gone?" His other arm wraps around my waist so that were closer. I don't mind being this close to him while the rest of my faction would find it wrong. He rests his forehead on mine. "Don't let anything happen to you Tris, promise me." I nod my head. "I promise."

I can't see his smile, but I can feel it. His muscles relaxing as if a weight is lifted off of his shoulders.

"Can I ask you something Beatris?" I know he is serious as he uses my full name. "Of course Tobias." I feel him pull me closer. "If I were to kiss you..." I slightly tilt my head to look at him better, our lips are so close I can feel his breath on my lips. "Would you push me away?" I bite my lip and think. He's about to leave, we shouldn't get to close.

"No, I wouldn't."

I watch him slowley move closer to me before our lips barely touch. I move my arms so they are loosley around his shoulders and neck. "Why aren't you pushing closer?" He bites his lip. "Fear of rejection." I look him in the eyes. "I would never hurt you, I've always loved you." That was all that needed to be said as he kissed me again, firmer this time. His arms loop around my waist as he pulls me closer to him, leaving no space between us. I never want this to end, what we are having right now, but eventually we pull away for breath.

"I love you Tobias." I feel him smile against my lips. "I love you too Beatris." 

I kiss him, knowing we started this to late. He is leaving no matter what happens like he promised. 


	2. Choosing Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ceramoney where he leaves and she understands.

Tris and I decided to meet one last time before my choosing ceremony, but I’m afraid that if I see her, I will stay. I lean against the wall waiting for her until I feel a tap on my shoulder. When I turn I see her staring back at me, sadness in her eyes. “Don’t you dare consider staying, even if it is for me. Promise me.” I stare at her afraid she will run if I can’t promise her that.

“Ok…I promise.” She sheds a few tears before hugging me. I grip her tight and think of what my father said. _“If you even think about leaving, I’m gonna hit you where it really hurts. When I find out who that bitch you’ve been sneaking off to is, your gonna wish it was you.”_ I hold her closer, tighter, fear for her as she pulls away. “What's wrong Tobias?” I bite my lip. “If I leave, he’ll hurt you. I can’t live wi-” I feel warm soft lips on mine and a hand in my hair. I pull her as close to me as I can without breaking her as her nails lightly scrape my scalp. “He will never know.” She says as we break away. “The only way he would know is if you told him.” I nod and kiss her again.

I would never do that to her.

I slide down the wall, dragging her with me, and pull her into my lap without breaking the kiss. It gets rougher and harder and I know neither of us wants to let go. My hands wound up in her shirt as hers stayed in my hair, tugging every once and a while to remind me that she is here.  And she doesn’t want to let go. I break away so she can breathe before kissing down her neck, moving part of her shirt so I can attach my mouth to her collar bone. I hear a slight moan come from her and bite lightly at the same place.

After a feel good about the mark I gave her I kiss back up her throat, up her chin, and back to her lips as she seems to accidently grind against me. She gasps as I groan. I get rougher and bolder, slipping a hand in her shirt as her nails tug at mine. I take my shirt off and her lips are back on mine before I get my arms all the way out of the sleeves. One of her hands go back to my hair while her other grips the muscles on my back. I growl and lay her on the floor before we stop. “I don’t wanna force you to do anything.” She nods and I get off of her.

We go and lay on the couch but after a while she gets up and leaves. I follow her behind a wall but stop when I see her changing. I quickly go back and lay on the couch, and after a few minutes, she joins me wearing my shirt. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist as hers go around my neck.

“You’re leaving tomorrow?” I bite my lip and nod, knowing it’s what she wants. She nods back and buries her head in my neck. I feel tears from her fall down my neck as I clutch her tighter.

“I love you.” She smiles. “I love you too.” We fall asleep like that until I walk her home, me shirtless and her just wearing her pants and my shirt. As I walk her up to the door her mother answers and we both freeze. She smiles and hugs us both. “I know this is about to be really hard, but don’t worry Tobias. I’ll take care of her.” I nod and hug her back before she takes Beatris in the house and I go home and fall asleep before my father gets home.

I’m gonna miss her.

**_Next Day_ **

I meet Beatris one last time before the ceremony, I ask her parents if she could come with me and they agreed to let her.

We both sit in Abnegation and hold hands as my father goes into the center of the stage.

“Today, you ladies and gentlemen will witness your families growing up, and possibly leaving you. You must understand ‘Faction before Blood’ is the most important thing in the world to understand. Without it our human nature could take over and kill us all.” I tune him out and lay my head on Beatris’s shoulder. “I love you, always Tobias.” I smile and lean down to kiss her. “I love you to Beatris.” I’m still kissing her when I hear it.

“Tobias Eaden.”

I look at Beatris and smile sadly and she smiles back.

I go up to the stage and take the knife, not even looking at my father before cutting my hand and walk over to the Abnegation bowl. I look back at her and see her shake her head.

I move my hand to the coals and hear the sound of my blood sizzle on the coals.

“Dauntless?”

It comes out more of a question than an announcement. I hear the faction cheering but only one voice stands out, and it’s not even from Dauntless. I quickly run up to where Beatris is and kiss her for as long as I can before going and sitting with Dauntless.

I am free of him.

I am leaving her.


	3. Choosing Ceremony Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris's Choosing Ceramoney and entry into Dauntless  
> (I don't really fucking know what is wrong with the notes at the bottom but thats not what I want there so please ignore it.)

Tris’s P.O.V

I walk with my brother and parents to the Ceremony. I remember seeing Tobias after my test results.

_"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for Beatris Prior." I look up at the unfamiliar deep voice and meet a familiar pair of blue eyes. I smile and look around noticing nobody is back here befor jumping on his neck and hugging him like my life depended on it. "Tobias" It comes out as a whisper and he nods in my neck as I cling to him. "I missed you." "I missed you too." We break apart and he looks around before taking me out of there and to the old wharehouse we use to hang out at._

_I know that he came he after he transfered, he left me a note telling me that he was the first in his class and had a chance at leadership. But seeing how people abused power he didn't want to be come like_ him.  _So he asked me if it was a good idea to take it or if he should turn it down. I wrote back telling him if he believed he would abuse that power for revenge or just to be in control not to take it. I had come back the next night to see him, he had a bigger build and a few bruises but I knew that they were good ones. Ones that ment he did well in his faction._

_I feel arms wrap around my small frame and a kiss being placed in my neck. I make a 'hmmm' sound and turn around as he gently pressed his lips to mine._

_I_ _t was gentle at first, then all the want for not seeing eachother caught up to us and we were practically devouring eachother throu our mouths. An almost violent kiss as he pressed light bruisses into my back as I pulled at his hair. We broke apart for air. l_

_"Hey." I laugh lightly and he does the same. "Hi." There is a comftorable silence that follows us._

_I sigh befor telling him the truth._

_"Dauntless....and Abnegation....and Erudite." He nods and hugs me close to him. "It's ok." I bury my head into his neck and tighten my arms around him. "What do I do?" He smiles as he pulls away from me. "What do you want to do?" I run my hand through his hair and he closes his eyes, tilting his head into my hand._

_"Something different."_

 After talking to him he brought me home, luckiley it was my mother who was home and not dad or he wouldn't be aloud in there. My mom let us say goodbye befor Tobias slipped out of the house right as my father came home. 

I look down at my outfit. I'm wearing some pants and Tobias's shirt that I stold before he left for Dauntless. I told my father why I had it and he looked concerned but Tobias had forgotten something and had to come back to get it. My mom demanded that he stayed for dinner and he ended up doing so. Telling us about Dauntless' initiation and how it was like living there. At the end of the night I walked him to the door and said goodbye right as my father came back. We pulled away from the kiss and Tobias cleared his throat and was about to say something when my father held his hand up. 

"Take care of my daughter." It was more a statement than a question. Tobias nodded and shook his hand. "With my life." He kissed my forehead before leaving.

We all sit where were supposed to, in our faction section, and quiet. My mom had said she talked to a friend who was at dauntless. _She said he looked…different in Dauntless. Like he didn’t feel anything at all when the leaders and trainers were walking around.”_ My mother’s words ring through my ears.I never thought we would make it this far. I sit next to my brother and wait. I smile at him as his name is called before giving him a hug as he walks away.

“Arieodite.”

His new faction claps as he sits with them.

“Beatris Prior.”

I let out a deep breath before hugging my parents and walking up to the bowls. I look at Janeane and look at the knife before cutting my hand. For a second I walk to the abnegation bowl, but remember my promise and move. I never thought I would love the sound of my blood boiling on coals.

“Dauntless.”

Four’s P.O.V

“You know that the position is still up for you if you want it. You won’t have to train a bunch of kids.” I laugh and shake my head. “I’ll stick with the children.” His expression suddenly changes to actual sympathy. “They can’t be that damn bad!” 

I hear somebody falling and go to the net to help them out. A girl from Abnegation I try not to smile too much.

“What's your name?” She looks up at me. “It’s uhh Be…” She trails off and looks at me. I know I am acting different than I did yesterday, but that is only because people are watching. I look her up and down, noticing that she is wearing my shirt that she took before she left. “You can pick a new one but make it good, you don’t get to pick again.” She nods. “Ok um, my name is Tris.”

I nod and try not to pull her to me and kiss her as hard as I can. “First jumper Tris!” Everyone cheers for their new dauntless member.

“Welcome to Dauntless”

Tris’s P.O.V

I look up and see Christina falling down into the net. I laughed as she gets out but smacks Tobias's hand away. "I don't need a man to help me." I try to contain my laugh while he just chuckles at her as she get out of the net. 

After everyone gets out of the net he walks the transfers around and explains it. “I usually work in the Control Room but I will be your instructor. My name is four. "Christian laughs slightly. “Like the number?” Four gives her a look. “Yeah, exactly like the number.”

"What 1-3 were taken." He smirks at her and she blushes at it.

"No." He simply says as he turns around and starts to show us around our new home. 


	4. The Chasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris recognizes that four is her long lost boyfriend only to realize that it's not really him anymore...

Tris's P.O.V

He shows us to this place and starts to talk about our test results.

"I will tell you I know your test results..." He looks away from me and talks amongst the crowd. "I know who is divergent and who is not so don't try to lie and/or hide it from me. Just suspect I know everything about your past at all times." We all nod as he turns and starts walking. I feel somebody walk close beside me as we walk up some ledge. "This is the chasm. The chasm reminds us that there is a thin line between bravery and stupidity. A jump into it is death. People have jumped into it in the past and will jump again. You have been warned." As he gets ahead of us somebody pushes me so hard, I lose my balance and fall over the edge. I expect death, not a hand grabbing my wrist. But when I look up it's no surprise it's Tobias who had caught me. 

 

He pulls me up and it would seem, to an outsider that he was helping me right myself and checking for injuries but his face says differently. He moves my shoulder only for me to flinch slightly; the force of him catching me probably did something to it. "Did somebody already-Beatrice?" She looks so shocked.

 

She smiles and then laughs. “Damn, maybe Abnegation is having a rebellious stage?” I smile. “It’s nice to see you too Azul.” She smiles. “Now just because we grew up in the same faction doesn’t mean that we will go easy on you but…you have to get the traditional tattoo.” I think about it for a second. “You both have it?” They nod but she says something else. “I have wings while he has flames, but yeah, their pretty much the same design.” I nod. “I’ll think about it.” She smiles before turning to her brother. “So Eric can’t help you like he said he was going to.” “Why?” She smiles. “I called him a sadistic bastard, he called me a little girl, and then I shot him in the leg. So he can’t help you he’s a little busy being not able to walk or do much of anything cause I left him there and he almost bled out.”

 

He sighs.

 

“We have had the ‘killing people for stupid reasons is bad’ talk how many times now?” She shakes her head. “He’s not dead, he is just so injured that he is unable to continue training.” He rolls his eyes. “He wasn’t even here to help me start it in the first place.” She nods. “He would have killed anybody not close to _at least_ your build, and girls the same build as mine.” He nods. “Fair enough.” He turns to us before looking at the boy that I guess pushed me. “That one right there-” He points to Peter. “-might be visiting your….office of punishment very soon.

 

 She looks at him before tilting her head. “He looks like a pussy, not too much of a concern. Why do we need to be on a watch for him?”

 

Tobias’s face stays the same but his eyes are like a fire of hatred. “He tried to throw another initiate over the chasm.”

 

 She freezes and narrows her eyes at him. “Everybody listen close, and listen carefully. I’m only going to warn you **_once_**.” She gets louder. “I don’t tolerate the following things rape, murder, attempt of murder, cowardice, idiocy, erudite smart asses, candor loud mouths (although I do respect their ability to always tell the truth) or any other method of trying to get somebody out of this class so that you can get ahead. Anybody who violates that rule, dauntless born or transfers, will be in my office but won’t make it out alive and or will be missing certain limbs depending on what they did. Am I clear?”

 

Everybody is visibly shaking. “AM I FUCKING CLEAR?!” They all nod violently while I just nod calmly. “Good.”

 

Peter laughs, big mistake. “What can a little _bitch_ do to me?” She has him dangling over the chasm before any of us know what happened. He claws at her hands and she just sighs and twists her wrist to look at her watch. She narrows her eyes. “I may be a small girl but I came first in my class, I jumped first, I only have one fear _and_ I am a leader of this faction.” She pulls him close enough so that he is still dangling but he can hear her just fine.

 

“You should show me, some respect.”

 

She sets him down on the ledge as he gasps for air. “Would anyone else like to speak their opinion of me?” Nobody even breaths. “That’s what I thought. Now, I hoped some of you would know better but apparently not.” I keep my head down. “You all know what; you might just learn something about respect from the stiff. There are two things you will learn about me 1. I don’t take shit from anybody and not hurt them in some way and 2. If you piss me off, they’ll never find _all_ of your body.” She turns and leaves while everybody looks at me. “Enough, all of you.” I look and see Tobias look as uncomfortable as I feel. “You have been warned, and my sister is right, you could learn a thing or two from the stiff.”

 

He turns and starts walking away as he starts telling us about the dauntless compound. He looks at me and I do the sign language for ‘thank you’ so that nobody sees it. I see a smile but it’s not on his face, it’s in his eyes.

 

“Let’s have some dinner shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of don't know where this is going but if anybody has any ideas, I'm open to them about it, just leave them in the comments.


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The initiates drive Tobias crazy and an accident happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's kinda short, this is all I can come up with right now.

Tobias P.O.V

I see Beatrice sit next to me, still can’t believe it’s her though. I almost wrap my arm around her shoulder as we eat out of habit, almost. “So what's with the numbers for names thing?” I look and see the erudite transfer that tried to push Beatrice over the chasm. I roll my eyes and here snickers from Tris and her friend, Christian I think her name was, glare at Peter. I look over to them and raise an eyebrow only for Tris to do the same. We have this sort of staring contest before looking back at peter. “You are in a new faction. In dauntless. Don’t even show traits from Erudite Peter, I’m pissed off at them as it is. Don’t need your dumbass to make it worse.” He narrows his eyes. “Well at least my faction didn’t kill people for fun!”

 

My eyes instantly snap to him. “Only 10 of you make it through, initiate and dauntless born combined, so 4 of you will be becoming factionless. Remember that the scores are not based just on your build and strength; it is also decided on how much common sense that you have. That being said it is also how much you are willing to stand up for one another. You should make allies not enemy’s in dauntless, especially if you decide to make an enemy not only a leader, but the person deciding your ranks.” They are all frozen and I look at the girls to see them both scared, Tris is leaning away from me a little and it hurts to know that I’ve scared her and probably fucked up.

 

I get up and leave without even looking back.

 

Tris P.O.V

 

I watched as the man I once loved and would die for walk away. He probably thinks I'm scared of him when really; I'm scared I won’t make it through. After a few minutes I get up and follow him right into the chasm. I see him leaning against the wall and sit next to him before laying my head on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise before his muscles relaxed. “You should go back to your friends.” I sigh. “What happened to us being friends?” He moves his head to look at me. “I’m your instructor-“I cut him off. “So? Your point is?” He suddenly stiffens. “-I’m not supposed to be your friend, but somebody who makes sure you stay out of trouble and get trained to be dauntless.” I nod. “So are you going to be an asshole like the rest of the dauntless I’ve met or are you still you?”

 

When a few minutes go by without him responding I finally look up at him, noticing the hurt in his eyes. I leaned up a little and left an inch between us so that if he was still himself, if he was still Tobias, he could kiss me. I feel his lips brush mine lightly before he seems to stop himself, his lips still barely touching mine. “You’ll get in trouble if we do this, I don’t wanna see you get hurt because of something I did. Not again.” It’s such I quiet whisper that I almost don’t hear it. I finally meet his eyes.

 

“Then don’t hurt me.”

 

Christina’s P.O.V

 

I followed after Tris and found her super close to four, practically in his lap, with her hands in his hair. “You’ll get in trouble if we do this, I don’t wanna see you get hurt because of something I did. Not again.” I barley hear it. Again? What does that even mean!?

 

“Then don’t hurt me.” I look up and see the love in his eyes before he kisses her softly at first, than grabs her and pulls her on him. I back away with one thing on my mind. They knew each other in abnegation.

 

Tobias’s P.O.V

 

I pull her closer as I pull her to me, making her straddle my lap as I kiss her. I pour as much love and hurt and pain and longing I have had over the years of missing her, of wanting to go back and stay with her. She pulls on my hair and I tighten my grip on her, never wanting to let her go again. As my hand slips into her top I feel a scar and pull away instantly but don’t get very far, her not wanting to let me go. “He never knew, the factionless tried to take over Abnegation and we fought back and I got hurt. Marcus wasn’t even there I promise.”

 

 I let out a sigh of relief as I kiss the hollow of her throat.

 

“I promise he never even found out about us, never laid a hand on me.” I nod and kiss up her throat to her chin and back to her lips. One second Tris’s nails are raking over my skull and up my back the next I hear a wolf whistle. We pull away and look at Beca and Jesse, another leader. “I can-“He cuts me off. “As long as this doesn’t affect her scores, I don’t care.” Beca nods, agreeing with him. “I had to deal with you when you never saw her. It wasn’t pretty. I don’t wanna see what happens when she’s within reach but can’t be with her. She makes you human is what I pretty much just said.”

 

I roll my eyes as Tris buries her head into my neck. Jesse grabs my sister and drags her away as they both snicker. “Safe sex guys!” I take a rock and throw it at them as they run away. “Yeah better run assholes.” I hear a giggle from Tris as she continues to just sit there in my lap, drawing designs in my neck.

 

Maybe it will be easier to live in dauntless with her with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know beca and jesse are from pitch perfect but i could care less....by the way beca is a fake name and azule is her real name,but not many people from dauntless know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be Tobias's choosing ceramoney then it will be right where it is Tris's ceramoney.


End file.
